Bree Davenport
Bree 'is one of the main characters of the series. She is a very fast superhuman. She is Leo's only stepsister which makes her the special one on Leo's mom's side. There is a slight chance that she has the need to fit in or gain friends as seen in the first episode. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Bree is 16 years old right now. It is unclear whether her full name is Breeanne or just Bree. Personality She is a typical teenage middle-child girl. She likes talking on cellphones and has crushes on boys. She likes talking to her friend Kaitlyn and giving her misguided boyfriend advice. She is also somewhat irresponsible, and often overreacts to situations. In Drone Alone, Bree's personality temporarily changed when she tried to go to New York and wounded up in New Jersey. She flung Adam's food at Chase. Powers *'Super Speed: Bree runs so fast, she can't be seen by others. *'Super Jump:' When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over easy, she's able to jump onto cellings. *'Repels Off of Walls:' Bree can run on walls and jump off them. *'Sonic Cyclone:' When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. (Mission Invisible) *'Mental Navigation System:' Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. *'Speed Talking:' She can talk super fast. (Chore Wars/Mission Invisible) *'Speed Typing:' Can type every single word in a minute. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) *'Wall Sticking:' She can stick to walls like Spider-Man. (Mission Invisible) *'Super Agility': In the episode Misson: Invisible Chase tells her to cool it with the super agility. *In the episode, Mission: Space it is revealed that all the Lab Rats have hidden abilities, though Bree's hidden ability is not known. Glitches *'Uncontrollable Navigation:' When she gets nervous she runs to somewhere she does not know and can't stop. *'Scrambled Navigation: '''Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. (Drone Alone) Temporary Powers *'Super Smarts''' (Chip Switch only) *'Super Strength and Heat Vision' (Chip Switch only) Gallery To see Bree's gallery click here Trivia *She stole Adam's ePod and made fun of his playlist with Taylor Swift's music. *Bree is the second of the "Lab Rats" to show off her Bionics (super speed) in the pilot episode. (The first of them being Adam). *She has always wanted to go to Paris. *She seems to dislike her brother, Adam, but still loves him. *The first non-Davenport person she assosiates with is Kavan, the boy she hit with a basketball on her first day of school, and soon develops a crush on him. *She has a crush on a boy that sits next to her in chemistry, Ethan. *It's possible her original name is Breanna since her name is Bree (which can be her nickname). *Due to Chase being 15 and Adam being 17, Bree is probably 16. *Bree has a hard time with walking in high heels *She gets along with Adam and Chase well for the most part *In Chip switch, Bree says that she'd take super speed over Chase's super smarts any day *Bree is shown to be Ethan's girlfriend *She accidently spills to Leo that she calls Ethan her little decimal point *She can be controlled by Chase with made her slap herself and talk like a mexican/swedish/guy. *She wants Adam and Chase to live in Mr.Davenport's Warehouse because it is where Mr.Davenport keeps all of his Explosive Chemicals.(asumeing that they will make a mistake and explode) *She doesn't know who Santa is.(Bionic Birthday Fail) *She has never had a real birthday party before. *Has no idea where NYC is but knows how to get to NJ *Her star sign is sagittarius. *She can enter all the words in a minute. Category:Davenport Family Category:SuperHumans Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:inventions Category:Students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Main Character